rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Hesy-Ra
Sloshing echoed throughout the chamber as a woman of dark skin slowly rose from the depths of the eternal bath meant for the spirits of the Pharaoh's— her naked form glistening in the soft glow of the green giving her an eerie appearance. The woman’s naturally curled hair cascaded to her shoulders and touched the nape of her neck as droplets of water oozed down her slender, toned body. The female servants at her side lightly grabbed her hand as they escorted her up the eternal bath’s stairs and onto a rug made from the hide of one of the feral cats that roamed the lands. A warm towel gently pressed against her skin as they began to dry her off as if she was a delicate statue able to be shattered with a single touch. They feared her as if she was a ruthless tyrant yet they loved her as if she was a mother — she was their queen. Appearance Hesy-Ra is one of the most beautiful women to exist. Being Ancorian, to exist in a world such as the Earth, she often turns heads and is considered to be a goddess among men. Her eyes are the color of the blood of the gods, golden ichor residing in four irises, two in each eye. Her skin is a rich brown, like a coconut hanging from a tree it resembles the very earth beneath her. She stands five foot eleven and has a muscular yet lean build. Often covering her form with loose-fitting clothing because of the nature of her desert home. Her breasts are of medium size, proportionate to her body and her dark black hair is often in a curly afro that parts down the middle, having her curly locks fall on each side of her head. From deep rich skin to kinky black hair, she has proven herself to be breathtaking. There are few women alive that have rivaled her. Even her voice sounds like honey dripping from the cone and winds rustling between the leaves. Personality Alignment Chaotic Neutral Personality Traits Indomitable Will | Observant | Wise | Decisive | Reserved | Strong Hesy-Ra, being raised a royal understands the ins and outs of most kingdoms. Although her home was primarily peaceful, she was also well versed in the times were her kingdom was in disarray. Because she was born in a much different manner than most of her species, than all of her species, she always led a bit of an isolated existence. She spent her time with her royal advisors and trainers, but she didn’t have many friends. This lead to her developing a personality of writing, story telling, and exploring. She thought that if she could find more worlds she would be welcomed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t welcomed in her own world, they loved her, but they also feared her, and she feared herself. She knew that she was dangerous. She knew that she was different. This realization also created a few different sides of her. She is calm and collected, a very tranquil woman who knows herself, the problem was that it didn’t come from her being secure of herself in the sense that she was content, she simply knew that she was powerful. She knew that even though she could be harmed and killed, it was highly unlikely that would occur. She devoted most of her young life to learning about magic, war, fighting, and accumulating advisory knowledge as well as knowledge about other realms. She spent a lot of her time reading because reading not only became an escape, but a place for her to exist peacefully. History Birth “You should have been everything to me,” the voice echoed against the halls of the large Estate. How intriguing it was for anything to be spoken at such a horrifying time in the Ra’s history. They had never faced a stillborn birth before. Hesy-Ra, born January 3rd, dead upon arrival into the dark, cold world she would have loved. Hera shed tears as she kissed the blood covered baby on the forehead. On the outside she was shocked, during labor she could feel that her child was destined for more. She had visions of her child exploring the realm, learning about herself, visiting her family, and laughing at dinner. Her child was supposed to have a future. She was supposed to, for lack of better words, rule the world, even if it was her own.' ' The land of Ancori was home to a world of vibrancy. It was a realm in which the considered Gods there interacted with their people. The Gods listened and answered prayers, they were never too busy to destroy or rebuild what they must for their creation to prosper. Hera was perplexed, broken, devastated even. There hadn’t been anything born dead their in ages, it was quite possible this was an omen of death that would befall their people, or a miracle that would result in yet another eon of thriving life. Lady Hera had sent her family out of the room. The Empress had placed her stillborn baby in a premature crib and fell to her feet. She prayed for days on end to the Gods of her Pantheon. She prayed to the Gods that presided over her people. She prayed a selfish request. Never before had she prayed so selfishly. If the Gods had destroyed her home she would have welcomed it as a lesson, if the Gods sent her away from her family, she would have welcomed it as a brighter light at the end of a tunnel. This, however, could not be forgiven. She was angry at the Gods for such a foul trick. Set, the God of Death would have her head for the words she spewed at him. Ra, the God of the Sun, of Light, would be disappointed at her groveling to any deity that would hear her cry. Hera fasted and prayed for months, mummifying her own child in hopes that one of the Gods would hear her pleas. The Realm of Ancori, however, continued on. They had not seen their beloved Hera in the fields or lying in the pastures. The people began to grow worried and the royal palace grew full of whispers. Stories began to swim through the dark that Lady Hera would soon kill herself, that she beat her first born over and over in hopes that life would be breathed into her. The rumors stated that she would make a deal that her soul would be taken instead. These stories were just as true as they weren’t. Her prayers had began to turn to the Forbidden Gods, the Ancients that were exiled from interacting with the citizens of Ancori. These Gods were not evil but they were untamed, reckless beyond compare. They were child-like Gods that wanted to consume whatever their eyes could see. “How odd,” the boyish voice pierced the quiet air of the Lady’s quarters. “You embalmed your own child! You didn’t lay her to rest,” came the voice of another boy. They spoke rapidly, never in unison, but one right after the other. “We cremate the dead here,” said the second voice. The first voice then shrilled, “Yes, we lay them to rest, souls are quite easy to come by when they’re wandering.” Lady Hera arose from her trance. Had she gone mad? Was she imagining these voices? “What foul sorcery is this?” She whispered as she headed towards the door. “Oh no, do you not want your wish granted, Lady of Ancori? We are old yet we are young. We create what cannot be created. We take what cannot be taken. We give what cannot be given. Not even Ra, your precious Sun God, can see us here. We are the Empty.” The two voices came faster, echoing against the walls of the room. “You called on us. We were put to sleep but here we are. No lullaby could seduce us now. Your child, the stillborn, without her you would have never bothered us!” The voices fluctuated in tone. They shifted in pitch. They moved around the room like air being pushed, like children running around. “Your wish is granted, Lady Hera of Ancori. Consider this a thank you for your waking us!” Childhood Hesy-Ra, Hesy meaning undead, and Ra acknowledging her lineage as an heir to the throne of Ancori. Her mother had told her stories of her birth, how the Gods, the Ancient ones, had bestowed favor upon her. She was something more than Ancorian, she was Ancient-touched. The whimsical gift of the Ancients had lingered within her very soul, they didn’t make the child whole, instead they made her undead. She was able to breathe and grow, but whole-scale, she was simply a living mummy. What a cruel trick. The duality of the blessing also made it a curse. She could help, heal, grow and learn. She could be trained to rule her Kingdom, but because of her soul, would she in turn doom it? As a royal growing up in a peaceful land, it didn’t mean that she would not be trained in combat skills, espionage, and the mystic ways of her realm. The blessings of the Ancients allowed her to quickly latch onto anything taught to her. She was a prodigy when it came to the Ra lineage. She needed no aid. After it was taught to her once, she had it under her belt. By no means did this mean she did not struggle. Growing into her mystical powers caused even the highest of mages to tread into the unknown. Behind closed doors, low level teachers began to gain plague like symptoms. In trying to conjure cloud formations she would induce crop failure. Her magic would have to be reversed, undone before the people of Ancori noticed, or worse, fell prey to her destructive capabilities. By the age of fourteen, she had proven to her family that she was worthy of advising the council within the royal court and providing ideas for the conceptualized plans of their military. Despite their peaceful nature, the Realm of Ancori was always prepared for invasions or coups. People were still people, good and evil still existed, and there were far more wicked Gods out there than the ones they so held dear to their hearts. Hesy-Ra was a nerd. She liked to learn. Knowledge wasn’t power to her, it was fun. She absorbed information like a sponge that absorbed water. She learned about her realm’s history. Perhaps one day she could be the scribe on her adventures from her home. She wanted to be an adventurer, to sail across the desert seas, see the beautiful things that the universe had to offer, and then some. She was a child with a dream, a teen with a purpose. Hesy-Ra wasn’t destined for greatness, she wanted to grab it by the hand and forge her path with it by her side. Ruling Egypt The sounds of the Ancient Egyptian music littered the caverns of the Great Pyramid of Giza - the surface destroyed in the attack but the many pathways underneath perfectly intact. It was a magnificent structure full of not only riches but knowledge. How both the alien and the humans were so foolish was beyond anyone’s comprehension. The Pyramids of Egypt were built to withstand the ravages of time, natural disasters and most notably - the wrath of the Gods. There were many worshippers scattered about the pyramid - praying to their respectivegGods. Set himself had a particularly large cult that provided him offerings of the now mutated animals that roamed the sands of Egypt. These creatures were unlike our world had ever seen. Worms and snakes the size of elephants, vultures full of colors only thought imaginable and cats - once docile creatures were now large and able to rip other living creatures to shreds. These creatures hides could be seen throughout several pathways within the deep recesses of the pyramid. These creatures had become the new faces of the Gods. The colossal snakes - Set; Colored vultures — Isis; Feral house cats - Bastet. The Egyptians believed that the Gods had adapted to the times - that it was their will to cause this apocalypse for our impotence and ignorance concerning their existence. The world was being taken, reverted back to a time where the Gods themselves ruled and the humans, the meek creatures they were suffered at the hands of ultimate power and the Gods’ chosen Champions - Mutants. The labyrinth of corridors and rooms stretched for miles beneath the Egyptian sand and in the very center laid the resting place for the Pharoahs—- untouched but occupied by a single woman and those that followed her and her Patron God alone. The room was dimly lit with a green fire burning on several torches along the wall - large paintings of a single God could be seen hanging from the very ceiling itself - Set, the God of Chaos, Disaster, Thunder, Evil, Pain, Desert, Suffering. Sloshing echoed throughout the chamber as a woman of dark skin slowly rose from the depths of the eternal bath meant for the spirits of the Pharaoh's— her naked form glistening in the soft glow of the green giving her an eerie appearance. The woman’s naturally curled hair cascaded to her shoulders and touched the nape of her neck as droplets of water oozed down her slender, toned body. The female servants at her side lightly grabbed her hand as they escorted her up the eternal bath’s stairs and onto a rug made from the hide of one of the feral cats that roamed the lands. A warm towel gently pressed against her skin as they began to dry her off as if she was a delicate statue able to be shattered with a single touch. They feared her as if she was a ruthless tyrant yet they loved her as if she was a mother — she was their queen. ' ' Soft - the sheer black fabric brushed against her body as she moved throughout the room. The servants had disappeared and she was completely alone with only the sound of water draining from the bath. It was a mundane sound - archaic. It simply mimicked the sound of rushing water - a swift river if you will, but it was soothing to the ears. She swayed as she moved - her curvaceous body commanding the very essence of the Pharaoh's resting place. Was she being bold for simply overtaking the burial ground of her predecessors? Was she desecrated their peaceful bed of eternal slumber? Perhaps - did she care? No. The world around her was in chaos and she had little time to care for such ancient myths. She believed in some - denounced others - and enforced many. She understood the importance of Faith and it’s affect upon the human race and she agreed with it. Faith. What faith did she currently have? Where was her faith placed? She was taught of the Old Gods. Amun-Ra, Set, Isis, Apophis, Anubis, Sopdu, Sobek, Shu - the list could go on and on yet did she really place her faith in any of them? She highly doubted it. In this age the New Gods roamed - mutants, aliens, those of origins that cannot be explained. She was part of that group - if they knew what she could truly do they would consider her a God among Mortals instead of a protector from thieves, rogues and murderers. She pivoted on her right foot and her left touched the cold stone floor as she headed to an open doorway. Bright orange fire flickered in the cavernous room that could only be described as a sleeping quarters. In the middle of the room beneath a behemoth sized gold colored silk canopy was an equally impressive bed. The symbols on the canopy could only be described as hieroglyphs and if one were to pay close enough attention they would be able to see that it was a warding against those that would do the inhabitant of the bed harm - mentally and physically. The bed itself - an abyssal black with the faintest of mahoganies etched into the very fabric of the cover - the sheets, too, an abyssal black along with the pillows and even the very framing of the bed. The woman slowly moved towards the bed without a sound - peeling back the comforter and sheets as if they were a delicate flower needing to be plucked. Her dark skin reflecting the warmest of natural lights from the fire as her body eased into the bed - almost sinking into the soft mattress filled with mutated vulture feathers. As she covered herself and placed her head on the pillow her honey amber eyes began to close - appearing to have two irises and two pupils within each eye — a reminder of what she was - beauty incarnate. Incessant humming coming from the world around her. Sand whipping as a massive storm brew in the distance. Savage animals scattering and fire raining from the sky. The earth shook and shattered — pyramids fell. The plagues were sweeping Egypt — not plagues — war. A small girl sat in the sands of the Egyptian desert as she watched the world crumble around her. What was she to do? Who was she to do any action but observe? Absorb her ambient surroundings...remain...paralyzed as the bodies of her parents and her sibling lay scattered about her. The world was hazy - moving in and out of tune with itself. Nothing but a memory resurfacing within her own mind as she slept. The woman turned over in her sleep and let out a soft whimper. She was not weak - but she was a child in her mind. She was fearful for her very land in her dream - a recurring nightmare yes, an inescapable one — no. Her will shifted the dream but she had no power over where or when her mind would take her next. Cool - wet wind rushed against her body - coating her face in what seemed to be a liquid. Rain? There was never much rain in Egypt - if there was it came in torrents coupled with devastating thunder and lightning. This was casual - light. The woman closed her sheer robe in hopes to keep it from blowing away but it was for naught — it was stolen by the wind itself - leaving her naked form for the city of glass to see. It was much like Cairo - not as dry but just as beautiful. There seemed to be a peninsula - an island surrounded by water on three sides until the mainland hit. A broken monument - green in color but simply the remnants of a foot — Lady Liberty. This place too was ravaged by the interplanetary war that the Earth had so failed. What was she doing here? What business did she have in New York City - home of Gods know what? Another whir of the scene as her mind shifted about - leading her to vast nothingness. Twinkling lights filled the endless blackness, filling her eyes but she seemed to be looking out of some sort of window and on a diagonal path beneath her - Earth. Space? A ship? Answers were none but questions were many. She was gone yet again - soaring over a white desert. An icy tundra- a place of immense flora and fauna just beyond the horizon where archaic creatures roamed the Earth. Her naked form yet again in the center of it all - this place struck a chord in her. It was beautiful, the lushness of the jungle and the beauty of the creatures. She would visit here - such a primal...no not primal - savage. A savage land. A feline with long fangs slowly prowled closer to her - could it see her? Could it feel her presence? It’s beautiful muscles rippling as it cocked its whole body back within an instant - leaping for its prey - not her. She was not there yet she was. She could feel the reality of it all but at the same time it all felt just as unreal. The dark skinned woman’s mind then grew dark - blank as she began to fade out of the world that her mind had created for her or perhaps, more accurately, shown her. A gasp escaped her mouth as she awakened to the luxurious Egyptian room that contained her. The familiar scents of incense burning and the sounds of soft humming permeating the atmosphere within the confines of the society that they had created beneath the ground. Her eyes stared into the darkness while her thoughts traveled. She knew that there was more to the world than Egypt that not all of the world’s cities could have been destroyed and these places - these beautiful places were calling to her. Perhaps the call was nothing more than a coincidence but her mind took her to places she had never even truly seen. Rome was one place. Paris another, but New York...America? The land of the greedy yet free. The land of the dead yet the living, the land of Sin. Then this Savage Land, this world that should not exist in our time but does - in the middle of a vast land of pure white. It was beautiful. Beyond permeating with mystical energy that could only truly be denoted as life itself in its most precious and primal form. A large mass of individuals exited from the base of the Pyramid of Giza in three lines - at the head of the migration was none other than the dark skinned woman, her natural curly hair moving softly in the Egyptian breeze that filtered through the air. She had alerted the individuals within the pyramid that she would go on a journey alone and that she was unsure when or if she would return. This was their goodbye, their blessing. Perhaps the most intriguing part of the situation was the size of the amount of people, all either garbed in robe or patched pieces of scavenged clothing they found. They would survive without her - she didn’t truly do much except lead and she had left a man, a teenage boy by the name of Oketsa-Mun in her place. His gift was that of the sun - a child of Ra is what the Ancient Egyptians would have deemed him. In the center of the now circle of people was the dark skinned woman with eyes that had two irises each - almost like a zygote trying to split into its first sister cell. The black top resembled a sports bra with a slight flow on the end - allowing her breasts to breath whilst a large faded black coat hanged along her body just above her knees. Her black pants not tight but form fitting and stopping just inside her black steel-toed combat boots. On the woman’s waist was an Egyptian weapon resembling the shape of a question mark - made from adamantium and coated in gold - her kopesh. The last of her attire was a hijab that she pulled over her hair - stuffing it inside the piece of fabric before she braced the Egyptian desert. The woman’s footprints disappeared just as quickly as she created them. She wasn’t walking fast but her stride was that of a strong, brisk pace. As she passed her...well flock they dropped to their knees - bowing their heads and staring into the desert sand. One by one then two by two and so on. Hundreds of people had fallen to their knee or knees to send of the dark skinned woman, her warm, ebony complexion barely visible due to her attire. Once she had exited the parting sea of people a wall of sand seemed to rise out of nowhere - blocking their view of the woman and putting the feeling of hope in their hearts that they would one day see her again. She was on a journey with no destination - no true agenda. She had no possession with her except the clothes on her back and the weapon on her hip - was she ready to face a new and changed world ravaged by war and destruction? What was she in the grand scheme of it all? Good, Evil or some step in between? She worshipped Set, the God of Chaos but most of all she worshipped herself. Perhaps good and evil were nothing compared to the wants and desires of the individual. The wall of sand that had appeared did not relinquish itself it instead shifted, grew and became a squalling storm that followed her as she moved across the Land of Egypt. North to the Mediterranean, and In the distance, beyond the sound of the wind was a soft humming - no a chanting of two single words that created one name.' ' “Hesy-Ra.” The music would have seemed to come out of nowhere as the storm began to brew on the Eastern seaboard. If there were still meteorologists and weather experts monitoring the world’s weather patterns they would have easily been able to tell that clear skies had just vanished and been replaced by what seemed to be a storm of massive proportions. This music that subtly filled the city could only be referred to is that of Egypt - soft yet strong, filling the ears of all those who did not block their mind constantly. So little effort that even if they did they perhaps would have assumed that the music was coming from something off of the street or out of a radio and so forth. In the midst of this grand wind whipping, water churning, lightning bringing storm was a lone figure who walked along the very waters that could only be described as turbulent. Her arrival had been imminent - it had been foretold by her vision. She had been the one who brought the storm in her dream. She had been the one that caused the alien infested city to quickly call forth their bells and whistles to send its inhabitants inside. It took no less than ten minutes for the storm to set in on the city of New York - the peninsula being engulfed by the vast forces of nature. The figure stepped upon the shore, drenched from the very storm she had wrought with her and licked her lips - tasting the vast amount of life within the city. She was not coming to attack it - but...this scenario, this weather was simply what came with her. A curse of sorts. As she moved along the beach - those that had not taken cover cowered and those that were already running ran faster. She was not ugly - in fact the woman seemed to be the most beautiful creature to have graced the very Earth. Her natural, curly black hair seemed to remain perfect even whilst wet - simply adding a faint glow around her as light reflected from the water droplets in her hair. Her long black coat hanged to her knees and her baggy, what could only be described as combat pants, tucked into her black steel toed boots. On her right hip was a kopesh, a question mark shaped weapon made of adamantium but dipped in gold - sheathed by a casing that held Egyptian hieroglyphs that praised the God Set. Her brown skin’s golden glow slowly faded as the storm ate away at the sun - causing swift darkness to fall across the city as well as the rain. She had arrived to her destination. “New York City.” The words escaped her mouth like the buzzing of a locust swarm falling from the sky. She didn’t know how she was supposed to be feeling but she knew that she was supposed to be here. The woman exited the shoreline and entered the city without even glancing at a single individual. Who were they to her? Mere pawns...mortals. Powers Mummy Lordship Physiology Hesy-Ra is a Mummy Lord. Hesy-Ra has unfathomable powers and is claimed to have the mythical power of the Mummy total dominion over all other Mummies, the Dead as well as the dominions in her realm. More often than not the legend tends to be that the rise of a Mummy is an an apocalyptic omen. ' ' Curse Manipulation: Hesy can create/generate, remove and manipulate curses, that involves placing curses on people, become stronger with curses, manipulate curses to different effects. She can even manifest curses as energy or powers itself. Life-Force Absorption: Hesy can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Mummy Physiology: '''Hesy-Ra is a Mummy Lord, one of the most powerful types of undead. Mummy Lords have unfathomable powers rivaling that of gods, for in their time in the afterlife they acquired even greater dynamic prowess and prestige than when they were alive. Many of whom were praised as pharaohs and queens or their influential advisory's/consorts in a past life. The lord of all mummies may hold total dominion over all other Mummies as well as the dominions in which they once ruled over while among the living. More often than not the rise of a Mummy Lord will bring with it all of the world ending plague and disaster upon the current world. ' '''Wrapping Manipulation: '''Hesy-Ra can create, shape and manipulate any sort of clothes of any material (cotton, plastic, leather, wool, etc.) or type, and textiles/cloth, a flexible material consisting of a network of natural or artificial fibres formed by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knotting, or felting. '''Clothing Generation: '''Hesy-Ra can produce/create/generate clothing from energy or matter or drawing them from another dimension. '''Supernatural Condition: '''Hesy-Ra's physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in her realm and other realms because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings. '''Mummification: '''The user is able to mummify others. '''Civilization Advancement: '''As a Mummy Lord, Hesy-Ra can advance civilizations to future states, including a civilization's culture, society, technology, sciences, economy, transport, communications, tools, weapons, etc. With this power, starting with a civilization's current state, one could, if it was currently a primitive civilization, advance it to the futuristic or space of civilization, or even something more advanced. Technology, economics, all forms of transport, science, society and such would all be evolved as if they time traveled to the future, or fast forwarded in time. '''Subordination Manipulation:' Hesy-Ra gain significant influence over intended targets, allowing her to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate their victims as they wish, even summoning beings to serve them or dismiss those they wish to. Hesy can even extend their power as to switch their victim's loyalties to the user without focusing on controlling them and the victims view the users as kings/queens and their one true masters. This is usually used on those with little will power or the undead. It also works on animals Army Manipulation:* (over the non sentient dead and lands she conquers) Weather Manipulation: '''Hesy-Ra can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. '''Weapon Conjuration: Hesy-Ra can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, she is capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many she wishes. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Control Manipulation* (Over the non sentient dead and lands she conquers) Loyalty Empowerment: '''Hesy-Ra become stronger, faster, more durable etc. from any/all types of loyalty (personal, family, group, national, species, etc.), possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''Monarchy Inducement: '''Hesy-Ra has the ability to invoke a presence or strength of government over a large radius, ranging from small villages to entire worlds and to create mass authority, subjugation, social order and an absolute reign. '''Unfettered Body: Hesy-Ra is immortal and immune to all diseases; they can live forever without fear or threat of ever dying naturally. Limitations / Weaknesses** * Hesy-Ra is able to have her life force stripped. * She is incapable of causing dominion over the living not born in her realm. * Hesy-Ra does not have a connection with past lives. * Hesy-Ra is not invincible * Hesy-Ra is susceptible to magic and magic based attacks. * Hesy-Ra can be cut, bruised and prevented from healing Faunal Shifting Hesy-Ra can transform, manipulate and summon animals as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging her own DNA structure. Limitations * Hesy-Ra may take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. * Hesy-Ra cannot speak in a human language. * Hesy-Ra cannot combine several animal forms. * Staying long in specific form may affect Hesy-Ra’s mind/thought processes and/or make it harder to return into origin Specialized Skills * Specialized/Natural Skills * Anthropologist * Architect * Civilization Engineer * Ancient Knowledge * Combat Knowledge * Occultism Knowledge * Capable of reading Ancient Sumerian, Ancorian and Latin * Proficient Accuracy * Skilled Acrobat